Conventional pneumatic tires have a circumferential reinforcing layer in a belt layer in order to suppress the radial growth of tires. The technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-161054A, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-151212A or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-105100A is known as conventional pneumatic tires that are configured in this manner.
However, in configurations in which a belt layer has a circumferential reinforcing layer, the stiffness in a tire circumferential direction is high, so the load on a tread portion is large when suddenly braking or suddenly accelerating. Therefore, there is the problem that uneven wear (in particular, heel and toe wear) can easily occur, compared with a configuration without a circumferential reinforcing layer in the belt layer.